Masquerade
by ALilyPea
Summary: Lita didn’t know why she was there, but was enjoying it now that she had arrived.HET Lita/?


Title: Masquerade

Author: rabidtazwrites

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Spoiler: No spoilers.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: There might be some language.

Pairings/Characters:

Summary: Lita didn't know why she was there, but was enjoying it now that she had arrived.

Notes: Please be kind, I normally don't write het and this is my first fic here.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

Lita huffed out a sigh as she entered the ballroom that she didn't even knew existed in the McMahon estate, the half mask fastened carefully over her face. This really wasn't her cup of tea so to speak but when Trish had called, demanding she show up because everyone in the "family" was going to be there she hadn't been able to help herself, the bottle blond sure was demanding.

It didn't help that Trish knew she had always wanted to attend a masquerade and that happened to be the theme of the party, a Halloween ball, the invitation had said. She smiled slightly, the faux fangs she had capped onto her teeth showing as she did so. A vampiress, fitting she thought considering the way many people thought of her. She searched out a familiar "face" in the crowd, trying to think of what Trish would be wearing.

"Would you like to dance?" A voice asked from behind her and she whirled, her loose skirt moving with her as she did so. He didn't sound familiar and her brows furrowed in confusion before she nodded her acquiescence.

Lita held her hand out, surprised to have it taken in a gentle but firm grip before he led her onto the dance floor. Not many people she knew in the business would be so kind, and he had no familiarity about him. It was either that or with black hair he didn't know who she was, it was the only explanation that made sense to her.

"Who are you?" She finally asked two dances into being with this man. "I don't think I've met you before," she observed enjoying the thrill of being close to him. His grip was firm but not grabby the way Adam's had always been, and not protective the way Matt's had been. In his arms she felt…cherished.

"You met me very briefly," he responded, a small smile lighting his face. "But we've never worked together," he continued.

Lita frowned; it wasn't quite the answer she had been looking for. "How did we meet?" She asked, wanting more answers.

He smiled again, his silver mask glinting in the light as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly. They weren't dry like some men's but rather soft and supple; before Lita knew it she was leaning into the kiss, trying to follow him as he pulled away.

"Find me at midnight to find out," he winked and then turned, walking away from her.

"Who was that?" Trish asked, sidling up to her. "And what happened to miss I am never going to get involved with another wrestler again?" She taunted her friend, looping one arm through Lita's.

Distracted Lita waved her hand at Trish, "Hi Trish…I don't know," she squinted, trying to figure out who it could be. "You don't think this is some kind of joke do you?" She asked, finally turning to face the blonde, sliding her arm out of the other woman's grasp.

Trish frowned, glaring at the man's retreating back. "If it is I'll kill him for you," she vowed, leading Lita to one of the tables where they could order one of three dinners. "He seems familiar."

"He told me I had met him, but we had never worked together," Lita explained what he had told her. "And he said briefly, so for all I know he could work in the offices or something." She shrugged, looking down at the piece of paper that held their choices.

"Hmmm, it's good to see a man still has the ability to drive you to distraction," Trish observed, smirking at her best friend.

Lita looked up, confused. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked, trying to figure out what the hell Trish was talking about.

Trish reached over, with a manicured hand took the paper, and turned it over, "Unless you've developed the astounding ability to read everything upside down than you are completely distracted because of this guy."

Biting her bottom lip Lita shrugged her shoulders, "I need to know who he is. I need to know why he picked me of all people to dance with and I need to know where I've met him before," she explained her distraction, and her own curiosity.

"Well if you want my suggestion I say you should ask around," Trish told her, turning to order her food. "I'll hold down the fort, it's not like you're going to be able to eat when you're like this anyway."

Lita smiled and stood up, straightening her mask on her face and pushing some hair away from her eyes before she left the table. She circled the room, fighting the urge to grab the nearest person and demand to know who the cruiserweight looking young man was in the mask. She snickered to herself, realizing she sounded a bit like an old women when she thought of him that way.

"Laughing to yourself is the third sign you're going insane," his voice came from behind her again and she turned, moving after him quickly as he tried to move away.

"What are the first two signs?" Since when did her voice sound that flirty when she was talking to anyone? Especially someone she barely even knew. Apparently, dressing more girlishly turned her into more of a girl, something she hoped was only temporary.

"Hairy knuckles and talking to yourself," he reached for her hand and leaned down to inspect her knuckles before pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "It looks like you're safe, but it's not quite midnight yet," he winked before moving away and losing himself in the crowd.

"No, wait," Lita tried to soft him and made a frustrated noise when he somehow managed to slip through her fingers once again. She jumped slightly when someone slung their arm around her shoulders and looked at it out of the corner of her eye, relaxing when she spotted familiar black nails and tattoos.

"Now what is that about?" Jeff asked her, a grin on his face as he spoke to her.

Lita hugged him quickly then pulled back, "Some guy, he told me he had met me before. He asked me to dance when I first walked in and then he kissed me," she mumbled the last part more to herself then him.

Jeff laughed softly, "Oh did he? Good. I'm glad he finally got the guts, I gave him your phone number a little while ago, but he never called you."

Standing back Lita crossed her arms across her chest and frowned up at him, "Jeff, who is he?"

"If he's not telling you I'm not telling you," Jeff told her before kissing her cheek and making his way over to Beth, dragging her onto the dance floor.

Lita spent a good portion of the night trying to find her mysterious stranger or at the very least someone who would tell her who he was; when midnight struck, she had found her way outside onto the porch swing in the gazebo. She tugged her mask off her face, placing it on the armrest of the bench.

She couldn't deny that she felt the slightest bit cheated at having to play a game with someone who didn't even know her, she'd grown tired of games shortly after dating Adam, or Edge as she now called him because he had become his character more and more in the years she had met him. It had left her lost, because she didn't want to be his toy and she'd gotten in so far over her head that it still hurt to think about it.

"You should never look that sad," he sat down beside her and smiled crookedly, turning off his watch as it began beeping. "I planned this whole night so you wouldn't be sad. I want to see you happy, and I hope you'll give me a chance to help make you happy." He held her hand in his and seemed almost unsure, "Would you?"

Lita looked into his eyes, her hand moving up to his mask she stroked it. "Yes," she told him firmly.

"You would say that without even knowing who I am?" He sounded surprised; his eyes wide even beneath the holes of his mask. "Take it off then if you're so sure."

Leaning forward Lita kissed him softly on the lips, and then pulled the mask up off his face before opening her eyes and leaning back. "Wow," she murmured, taking him in. He was cute and all of a sudden, she realized who he actually was, "Evan?" She guessed, squinting somewhat.

"Actually it's Matt, but you're right," Matt grinned, his eyes crinkling up in the corners. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow for dinner?" He asked, sounding apprehensive.

Lita blinked in surprise and then nodded, "Sure, I wouldn't mind that at all." She remembered meeting him vaguely years before and thinking he was cute, but she would never have thought of dating him before. She'd preferred her men more on the dangerous side, a little bit edgier but was beginning to realize that although nice guys finished last they were willing to wait long enough to wait for the women they liked.


End file.
